Be Mine
by don'tknowmyusername
Summary: Lucy is jealous, Natsu is in love, Mirajane knows who, and Lisanna has a plan. (Read to Find Out!).


**Here is a new short story, Enjoy :)~**

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Mirajane called to a zombie like Lucy. Lucy didn't respond yet she kept walking away from Mirajane.<p>

Mirajane didn't gave up easily so she yelled after her again until she finally responded "LUCY..LUCE!..LUCYY!..LUCEYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled back and turned towards the voice that is calling to her. _Huh? Mirajane? _Lucy thought when she saw who is calling her at that time. "Sorry Mira…" Lucy said showing an apologetic face. She didn't meant to yell at her but she got annoyed when she got brought back from her imagination by all the yelling that was coming from her.

"It's ok Lucy, no worries, I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Mirajane said with a huge/ deviant smile on her face. _Something is up with her _Lucy thought while looking to a 'I know something you don't know' she-devil face. "I'm ok…" Lucy said and then asked "…why?"

"Because you been very dazed and not paying attention to where you've been going lately" Mirajane responded pointing behind Lucy.

Lucy followed where Mirajane is pointing at and saw that she is pointing to the small riverbank, then, she looked away from the she-devil feeling a little embarrassed from the situation. _I should start paying attention to my surrounding _Lucy thought. Then she said to Mirajane "thank you for saving me"

"No problem Lucy…" Mirajane said to her and then asked with curiosity in her voice "…by the way Lucy, where's is Natsu?"

"I don't know, maybe somewhere with _his_ Lisanna" Lucy responded with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Lucy caught her jealousy from her voice and added quickly "sorry"

"No need, why do you think he's with my sister?" Mirajane questioned Lucy.

Lucy didn't really wanted to answer to Mirajane question, but when she looked at Mirajane's face impression she knew that she needed to answer. "Well…I guess…ummm….I think is because ever since your sister came back from Edolas, Natsu has been spending more time with her than with me…" Lucy admitted to Mirajane.

_Yes! Yes! YES! I knew it! she likes him! _Screamed Mirajane in her thoughts, while having a huge smile in her face. Mirajane, already knowing the answer asked Lucy "Do you like Natsu more then a friend?"

It took Lucy a moment before answering the white haired mage in front of her. _Do I like him?…I don't think I do? but then again, maybe I have a small crush of him. Ehhmmm I don't think its a crush that I have towards him, it could be gratitude that I have for him. Yet, thinking about it, if it was gratitude that I have for him, I wouldn't feel jealousy when his with other girls…. _Lucy kept on having a debate about Mirajane's question inside her head.

Mirajane felt a little impatient about Lucy not answering her question straight away. She knew that she had to ask again to snap her out of her zombie like thinking mode, but this time she asked it "do you LIKE Natsu or do you LOVE him?" Lucy snapped back from her thinking war debate and ended up with no answer to Mirajane's question. So instead she answered "I'm not really sure what I feel for Natsu to tell you the truth" Lucy admitted to Mirajane and to herself. Lucy wants to sort out this feeling for him, before its too late. She want to know if her heart loves him or just feels gratitude for him from all the time that he save her in the missions.

Mirajane didn't like the answer that Lucy gave her and noticed that Lucy went into deep thinking again. She knew that Lucy was thinking about her question and saw that the blond celestial mage is really confused about her feelings. At that moment, while watching Lucy think about her love life, Mirajane notices Natsu approaching them little by little. _Just in time_ Mirajane thought while looking at Natsu. She made a movement for him to stop on his track and to listen to the conversation that she is having with Lucy at the moment.

Natsu didn't get what she was saying and approach them more. _Come on, Natsu! Stay back _Mirajane thought at the same time trying very hard not to look weird in front of Lucy but for Natsu to take the memo to stay behind and listen to Lucy's feelings.

Something must be watching over her because she notice Natsu stopped and started to glare to Lucy now curious on the conversation that the two are having. Mirajane breathed out of relief and then focused her attention back to Lucy and to bring her back to the real world asked her "I can help you, say it out loud what you're feeling towards him at this moment"

Natsu now got more curious about what they are talking about _what she might have feelings for me _Natsu quickly thought, and kept on listening to the conversation.

Lucy hesitated a little before speaking about her feelings. Then she said "well, you see, I don't know how to put this into words…" _here goes nothing _she thought and then kept on saying "…when I'm with him, I feel really happy, I have more confidence in myself and feel like I do anything and defeat anyone when I'm with him. I always have that feeling that I want for myself and don't want to share him with anyone else. When his not around me and I don't see him all day all I could do its think about him and replay all the moments that we had together. I don't want to believe—" Lucy gets cut off by Mirajane "Don't say that you want to believe that its love, because it is Love. Lucy you are in LOVE with Natsu." Lucy was about to tell her something but couldn't even got the first word out of her mouth because Mirajane interrupted her by telling her "And don't say that you can't love him because he loves my sister, because I know that Natsu isn't in love with her and my sister isn't in love with him."

"How do you know this?" Lucy asked her feeling her eyes tearing up from what Mirajane told her.

"Because Natsu told me something else" Mirajane responded to her. Trying to hide the fact that Natsu was now right behind Lucy and that he heard everything that the girls just talked about.

Lucy now curious about what Natsu told her, she asked "what did he told you?"

Before Mirajane could say anything to Lucy. Natsu, in seconds turned Lucy around and pressed his lips against hers. He kept the kiss light, because he just needed to feel the warmth of her lips against his. He wanted to deepen the kiss to make it passionate, but first he knew that he needed to tell her his feelings. So he broke the kiss and answered her questioned instead of Mirajane and responded "I'm in love with you Luce, you're the first and last girl that I can ever love in this world and beyond." Natsu then went for another kiss and this time he gave her a passionate kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue demanding entrance inside her mouth. Once Natsu got the entrance his tongue started to explore and taste every conner of her inner mouth. The kiss slowly started to get deeper and passionate by the second until both couldn't breath anymore and had to break the kiss.

Lucy couldn't believe it, she felt like she was in Lala's land, _is this real, am I imagine this, Natsu love me! _she thought at the same time her face turned into a deep tomato red. She looked away when she felt her face really hot but Natsu stopped her and made her look at him.

Lucy had many questions to asked him at the moment but she for some reason forgot how to speak.

Natsu chuckle a little from her reaction towards the kiss and saw that it left her speech less. So he knowing that she had some questions about his feeling for her he decided to answer it and began by saying "first, no Luce you are not imagining, what just happened its very real. Second, my love for you started since the day I met you at Hargeon, I remember thinking that you are the most beautiful non dangerous girl that I have ever seen. And since then my eyes, mind, and whole being is about you."

Lucy felt extremely amount of joy and happiness that tears started to emerge from her eyes. She still felt that everything that she was seeing and experiencing was a dream, but knew that she was awake because Natsu was hugging her very tightly.

Then to make everything more perfect she hears Natsu say the words that she thought that she will never hear "Luce will you be mine forever?" Lucy felt that time froze, she was paralyze from head to toe, and her words became silent. She knew that in his eyes, that he saw only excitement, love, happiness all over her face.

Natsu in the other hand was nervous at first after he asked the question because he saw her froze completely, but then he relaxed a little when he saw the excitement, love, and most of all happiness in her face. He took that face reaction as his answer and gave her once again embrace her.

He again looked at her big beautiful brown eyes and gave her another deep passionate kiss, to let everyone who are witness of their love confession that they have seal the deal and that Lucy is his and he is Lucy.

The End.

* * *

><p>Lisanna: I told you Sis that the plan will work.<p>

Mirajane: I never doubted you, and so how much do I owe you?

Lisanna: Just give me a free breakfast and we call it even

Mirajane: You got it, so who you want to pair next

Lisanna: I'll help Juvia out next time

MIrajane: What's the plan?

Lisanna: My beloved sister that It's. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
